Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to new organic compounds and is particularly concerned with 1-hydroxyas-triazinobenzodiazepines of formula IV, intermediates thereto of formula III, and the process therefor.
The novel compounds and process of production therefor can be illustratively represented as follows: ##STR7## wherein R', R" are alkyl of 1 to 3 carbon atoms, inclusive, or the group ##STR8## together is ##STR9## wherein R.sub.1 is alkyl of 1 to 3 carbon atoms, inclusive; wherein R.sub.2 is hydrogen, methyl or ethyl; wherein R.sub.3 is hydrogen, fluoro, chloro, bromo, nitro and --CF.sub.3 ; and wherein Ar is phenyl, o-chlorophenyl, o-fluorophenyl, 2,6-difluorophenyl, and 2-pyridyl.
The process of this invention comprises: treating a hydrazino compound of formula I with a carbonyl reagent of formula II to obtain the corresponding compound of formula III; and treating compound III with a cyclizing reagent to obtain the corresponding compound of formula IV.
The invention claims the compounds of formulae III and IV, the process to make these compounds and the pharmacologically acceptable acid addition salts thereof.